Medium Wiki:About
Hello and welcome to Medium Wiki; The first Wikia Page, ever, dedicated to Glenn Gordon Caron's Supernatural Drama of the same name (sans the "Wiki"), that anyone can edit. Overall, while it doesn't need to be said, I'll say it anyway: You MUST be a fan of the show and have ample information on the series, it characters, cast and crew to edit the pages. This'll be a great help for keeping the information accurate and outside of the realm of MAJOR conjecture and speculation when there isn't need for any. Lily Ford 01:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) COMMUNITY GUIDELINES Guidelines # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. #* Be tolerant. Please remember that we welcome editors of all age, gender, race, nationality, religion, sexuality, and many other things beyond, and all users should respect everyone. No derogatory terms should be used anywhere against any of the aforementioned differences, and no user should be attacked period—as further expounded upon below. #* No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project—unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ," or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk," and immediately take it to talk. # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. # Provide citation; Not everyone has seen what you have. If you add something that isn't well known, add a link at the end of your addition using the brackets. Without reference, it is likely no one will believe you and delete your edit. #'Personal Opinions': No matter what your stance on Allison DuBois and her gift is, it should never, ever influence re-edits or new information found on about her or her family. Whether or not you believe in Mediums or Psychics does not matter. #'Bashing': Bashing of any sort is not welcome or permitted on the Medium Wiki. You can dislike a character, but keep it to yourself. Never use "Weasle Words" to describe said disliked characters in articles. Instead, its better that you stay away from the articles and move on to something else that doesn't bother you. #'Articles': When writing in new or old articles, please be as descriptive as you possibly can. Articles created only of a single paragraph are not considered to be of ample information, especially with characters from a six year running series, who have ample information that needs to be describing. #'Bureaucratic right-giving': Bureaucrats should not give rights to other users without consulting with other admins or admins/bureaucrats and then, and only then, should rights be given to the user. Bureaucratic rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff. #'Rights Abuse': For admins and bureaucrats only: Admins and bureaucrats '''should not abuse their rights to block, unblock, to delete pages, remove rights, or revert edits. To block a user without proper evidence of doing so. Userpages should never be deleted. Any user violating these rules is a candidate for blocking and rights removal, and that user's rights will be consulted with the other administrators. Wiki Etiquette If you're still unsure of how stuff works around here, you may want to check out the MediaWiki User's Guide. There you will learn how to make '''bold, italics, and other wiki stuff. Out of courtesy, you really shouldn't edit pages unless you are adding something meaningful, or fixing grammar and spelling mistakes. You also shouldn't delete pages unless you have an extremely good reason. If you want to play around and get a feel for editing pages, please do so in the Sandbox. Wikipedia has a great WikiCivics section. They cover a lot of information about what is accepted and what is not accepted on a wiki. There are really no rules, but there is a definite level of etiquette involved. Some of the suggestions they offer are only relevant to Wikipedia, but many of them apply to any wiki. Anyone interested in being a valuable contributor to any wiki should read them. A Warning Above all, never use defamatory language or deface documents our community has worked hard to create. Note that the wiki gives everyone the ability to revert documents back to their original state. Therefore, no one can permanently harm the wiki by deleting pages. All an offender will accomplish is to slightly annoy our wiki community. After repeated defacings, our administrators will permanently block the offender's IP address. If defamatory language is seen it will be changed or deleted. CREDIT Rules (#1 - #12) taken from the Left 4 Dead Wiki. Category:Help Category:Policy